poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flain's Mixel Human Adventure
Flain's Mixel Human Adventure is a new film. Summary Mal steals the crown of the chosen one and takes it to the real human world. Flain and his friends must travel to CHS to get it back and beat Mal. Plot Prologue: Flain's Coronation The movie opens in Arendelle, With, Flain, Vulk, Zorch and the Mixel Friends disembarking the train at the station and heading to the Castle to attend Flain's first Prince Summit since his Festival. Flain is both nervous and excited (or "nervicited", as Zaptor puts it) about the summit and feeling self-conscious about wearing his crown, but his friends are supportive as expected, believing his new status as prince should be embraced. In the throne room, Flain bumps into an amber-coated female Mixel who introduces him as "his highness, Prince Flain", and he and his friends meet with Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Olaf, and Kristof. Elsa takes notice of how tired Flain and his Friends look from their trip and sends the 63 of them off to bed. Some time later, as he tries on his crown, Flain is once again feeling unsure of himself, wondering what will happen now that he's a prince. Vulk and Zorch assures him everything will be fine, and the three of them go to sleep. The Crown of the chosen one Stolen Later that night, a person in a cloak sneaks into the castle, past the patrol of royal guards and into Flain, Vulk and Zorch's guest room. Using a hand, the cloaked person switches Flain's crown with a fake crown and attempts to make off with it. However, as the person sneaks past Vulk, he rolls over in his sleep at the last second, flipping his leg in the way. The thief trips over it with their foot, crashing into the floor and stirring Flain, Zorch and Vulk from their sleep. Flain, noticing the crown in the Person's saddlebag, cries "Thief!" before giving chase. His shouts wake the other Mixels as he passes their rooms and they quickly join the pursuit. He attempts to cut the thief off by teleporting, but the unicorn is just as skilled at teleportation as he is; uncloaked by the spell, the thief is revealed to be a Goth named Mal From Total Drama All-Stars. Flain tackles the fleeing Goth to the ground as they reach a chamber in the castle that houses a large mirror. During the struggle, Flain's crown falls through the mirror. With a wicked grin and a sarcastic, insincere apology, the mystery goth untangles himself from Flain by teleporting to the mirror, Mal responds that he was only conserving his plan for the right time, Flain begs him to stop, to which Mal mocks him and laughs that he's "just getting started" and leaps through it, to Flain and his friends' shock. The next morning, Princess Anna identifies the Person Goth as Mal, her former student. He began his studies under Anna not long before Mike but had turned cruel and dishonest when he didn't get what he wanted as quickly as he'd liked. he subsequently abandoned his studies (eventually going through the mirror, apparently). Vulk brings out the fake crown, with Princess Anna surmising that Mal hoped that Flain wouldn't notice the switch right away, and by the time he did, it would be too late to retrieve the real one. When Flain asks where Mal fled to, the other Mixels and friends show him and his friends to the mirror. The mirror is in fact a gateway to another world, an alternate world, that opens once every thirty moons. It used to be kept in the throne room of the castle of Arendelle, as Princess Anna hoped that Mal would use it to return to Arendelle some day to seek her guidance. the princess, queen, snowman and ice harvester task Flain with venturing into this other world and retrieving his crown; without it, the other Cubits are powerless, and Planet Mixel looses one of its greatest defenses. Not only that, but the Elements do not belong on the other side. Mal would likely use the Crown of the Chosen One to harm the inhabitants of the alternate realm, and they will not be able to defend themselves against its power. Unfortunately, such a task has its share of complications. For one, Flain must go alone, as sending his with all of his friends could upset the balance of the other world and complicate his mission further. What's more is that the gateway will only be open for another three days. When the moon reaches its peak in the night sky at 12 AM Midnight, the gateway will close, and it will be another thirty moons before Flain can use it to return to Planet Mixel. With some encouragement from his friends, Flain steps through the gateway. Only moments later, an anxious Vulk and Zorch follows after his, including Mike. Canterlot High School (FMHA) Dizzy from the journey across worlds, Flain opens his eyes, surprised to find Vulk and Zorch—now two humans and Mike having stayed the way he was on Planet Mixel—standing before him. They at least know what his current form is, because what is even more alarming is the fact Flain himself is now a creature they are completely unfamiliar with: a human teenager. The four find themselves outside what appears to be a castle, and immediately begin their search for Flain's crown. However, Flain struggles to get used to his new body, learning to walk upright and get around without mixel power. Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike enter the seemingly empty "castle", and Flain gets a first look at his new body through a display case's glass windowpane. Suddenly, a bell rings, and dozens of multi-colored teenagers pour into the hallway. An overwhelmed Flain stumbles his way out of the crowd and bumps into a teenage girl with Rose Pink hair who helps her to his feet. As Flain watches her walk off, it becomes apparent to his, Vulk Zorch and Mike that it's not a castle they're in but a school. Flain grows more accustomed to his human body and closely observes the inhabitants of the strange new world he's in. As he passes by faces both new and familiar to him, he listens in on a conversation between 3 tribes and a goth: one is being considerably cruel and verbally abusive to the other. Flain steps in to defend the 3 tribes being harassed, but his oppressor shrugs Flain off and walks away, saying he can speak to anyone any way he wants. As Flain comes to discover, that was Mal. The Boy Flain stood up for introduces himselfs as The Frosticons, The Flexers and the Spikels, much to Flain's surprise. Before he can dwell on this, one of the Frosticons notices Vulk and starts to fawn over him in the exact same manner his Mixel counterpart did when they first came to Planet Mixel. Flain asks Lunk about the crown; Lunk tells him that he had indeed found the crown. While handing out flyers for Canterlot's animal shelter on the front lawn that morning, the crown came through the portal and struck the back of his head. Not wanting anything to happen to it, she then turned it over to Azulongmon. With this information, Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike head to the principal's office. As he keeps Vulk hidden in his backpack on Lunk's advice, Flain enters Principal Azulongmon's office and asks him about the crown. Having given it to Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon for safekeeping, Azulongmon is mystified as to how the crown ended up on the front lawn. Flain learns from the principal that the crown is to be awarded to the Prince of the upcoming Fall Formal dance. Leaving the office, Zorch questions why Flain didn't just explain the truth to the principal. He was going to, but he came to realize during the conversation how Principal Azulongmon would react to it; if a human ended up on Planet Mixel and told its people about the human world, Mixels would consider them crazy. With few to no alternatives, Mike suggets that Flain should run for Prince of the Fall Formal to get his crown back, but Flain just has no idea how to do so. The Frosticons, The Flexers, The Spikels, The Glorp Corp, The Cragsters and the Electroids At lunch, Flain meets the Frosticons, The Flexers and The Spikels again in the cafeteria and shares with them his decision to run for Prince of the Fall Formal. This news comes as a shock to Them, who warns Flain that Mal makes life miserable for those who oppose him. It's here that Flains also learns about how isolated all the social groups of the school are from one another, from the athletes to the fashionistas to the rockers, and that he'd have to get all of them to vote for him. Flain is still determined however, and asks where to find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. He, Vulk, Zorch and Mike enter the school auditorium, which is in the process of being decorated. There, they meet another familiar—and at the same time un''familiar—faces: The Electrodes and the Glorp Corp. While the peppy groups are more than happy to put Flain's name on the ballot, he's less than thrilled to know the Frosticons are involved. As the three of them talk, in enters another face Flain recognizes: The Cragsters and Electroids, delivering cases of Soda Pop with the help of Rodney from Total Drama. Upon learning that Flain will be running against Mal for Prince, one of the Cragsters warns that Mal is not to be trusted, commenting that the only boy in the school who's even ''less trustworthy is Duncan from Total Drama. Flain takes his leave of the auditorium, and Mal enters just moments later with Alejandro and Scott from Total Drama. He spares no harsh words regarding the decorations and choice of refreshments, inciting the Cragsters and Electroids' anger. When Mal learns that Flain will be running against him, he goes to "meet the competition". Mal Confronts Flain in a barely lit, dead end hallway and gives him a verbal lashing, scoffing at his efforts to run for Prince of the Fall Formal, outright insulting and belittling him, and even threatening Vulk, Zorch and Mike's safety. : "You want to be a prince here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in." : — Mal to Flain Mal orders Alejandro and Scott to follow Flain and bring him something he can use to discredit Flain in the eyes of the student body. Mending Friendships A Hungry Flain comes across a vending machine, and unable to get it open, is about to kick it Mixel-style when he's interrupted by Jacques and Josee, who easily buys a snack from it. Realizing that he really doesn't know anything about this world, Flain decides to do research about the school to better familiarize himself with it. Much to his delight, Canterlot High has an extensive library. Flain's attempts at using a computer are inept and awkward, he makes a mess of library books (handling a number of them by mouth rather than by hand), and he has trouble figuring out how to use a copy machine. Unbeknownst to him, Alejandro and Scott are recording his every embarrassing move via camera phone. That evening, as the library nears closing time, it occurs to Flain that he hadn't thought about where he, Zorch, Vulk and Mike are going to sleep. Luckily, Mike had thought ahead and assembled a bed out of books for them to sleep on, having discovered a rarely used section tucked away on the second floor of the library. Meanwhile, Flain's research into the school has yielded a yearbook. Inside, he finds an old photo of the 6 tribes, Duncan, Lunk, and Zoey. Although the 6 tribes and humans appear to be friends in the photo, they don't seem to be friends now. Mike reminds Flain that he can't focus on why the groups, humans and goth are no longer friends: making friends and beating Mal comes first. The next morning, Flain is ready to make a good first impression on his fellow students, but he finds that everyone he passes in the hallway is laughing at him. As he wonders why, The Wiztastics and Zoey suddenly pull him into an empty classroom and dress him in a new outfit and wig. At that moment, The 6 tribes, Lunk, and the Electroids enter the room. They show Flain a video that Mal had posted online, showing Flain struggling to adapt to his human form and otherwise embarrassing himself on camera. Mortified, Flain believes that his chances of getting voted Fall Formal Prince are hopeless. Zaptor offers to help, But Lunk advises Flain against accepting it. Within moments, they, Zoey and the Wiztastics, and the 6 tribes are at each other's throats. Flain breaks up the argument and with the yearbook photo, reminds the four that they were all friends once; the groups fondly remember the photo as being at the school's Freshman Fair. Flain believes that Mal somehow broke them apart, but the grouos claim it wasn't Mal that dismantled the four's friendship but a series of text messages and e-mails sent between them that ruined school events they put together: a text from Lunk to Zaptor that ruined a silent auction for the animal shelter, a message from the Cragsters to Duncan that ruined a bake sale, and so on. However, as the groups come to realize, none of them had sent these alleged messages. At Flain's encouragement, The Cragsters approaches The Fang Gang and Duncan on the school soccer pitch, where the two work out their misunderstandings and reconcile. With his, the Fang Gang and the Cragsters' friendship mended, Duncan agrees to help Flain become Prince of the Fall Formal on one condition: beat him in a game of one-on-one. Unfortunately, despite Flain's best effort throughout, his lack of athleticism and inexperience with sports lead to him thoroughly losing the match. However, Duncan agrees to help regardless, explaining that what he was actually doing was testing Flain's "heart and determination", two qualities that the Fall Formal Prince should have; Flain proved that he has both. Behind the bleachers nearby, Alejandro and Scott show Mal photos they'd taken on their phones, eliciting an evil grin from the other human. Rallying the students (FMHA) In a coffee shop run by Emily, Flain bumps into the girl with rose pink hair again. As they awkwardly part ways, Flain finds himself developing a crush on her. Zoey is quick to notice and discourage this; the girl, Rose Rock, is apparently Mal's ex-girlfriend, and developing a relationship with her would likely invite more of Mal's wrath. The 50 friends brainstorm ways to boost Flain's popularity and get him the votes he needs to be named Prince. Zoey comes up with the idea of getting everyone in the school to wear fake Mixel costumes, one of which the Wiztastics magic onto her, to foster unity and school spirit. : "The Twenty Seven of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Mal is the one who divided us, Flain is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it!" : — Magnifo The next day, the 27 friends put their plan into action: a lively song and dance in the school cafeteria that rouses everyone into dancing. But even as he watches on from outside the cafeteria, Mal isn't deterred; he has yet another task for Alejandro and Scott. Time to Come Together (scene) Later that day, everyone in the school is seen wearing Magnifo's Mixel Costume, and school spirit and pride are at an all-time high. But as Krader points out, Mal still walks down the hall with a smirk. He knocks on the office door of Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon and feigns distress, informing him that the Fall Formal decorations have been destroyed. He accuses Flain of committing the deed, even presenting photos as evidence. A suspicious Rose Rock listens in on their conversation, then slips away. Flain is brought to Zhuqiaomon's office, where Zhuqiaomon shows him the photos and says that the school can't let someone who'd do such a thing run for Fall Formal Prince. Flain is about to lose himself to despair when there's a knock at the door. Rose Rock enters, presenting evidence she found in the library trash can. The photos Zhuqiaoman was given were in fact altered to incriminate Flain, by using cutouts of Flain from the soccer pitch, superimposed onto backgrounds of the gym decorations being destroyed. In light of this, Zhuqiaomon allows Flain to continue his Prince bid. Flain is immensely grateful to Rose for her help, but the damage done to the auditorium means the Fall Formal will have to be postponed until the following evening. Rose asks Flain if he wants to go the Fall Formal with her. Flain is about to accept before he realizes what the dance's postponement means. Crying "no!" over and over, he bursts out of the vice principal's office, leaving behind a disappointed Rose Rock. Flain, Zorch, Mike and Vulk dashes into the boutique where his friends are picking out their formal wear and ducks behind a changing room curtain, where he takes stock of the situation: if he doesn't get his crown back by that evening, the portal to Planet Mixel will close and he'll be trapped in this world for thirty moons. vulk suggests they tell his friends the truth and let them know what's at stake, but Flain is uncertain, worried that they'll reject him for not being human. Mike encourages him, saying that they rallied around him because they saw what was in his heart and won't care that he's actually a mixel, at which Flain tells him that he's glad he followed him. Flain reluctantly tells his friends the truth (or rather, to Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike's complete and utter shock, Zaptor guesses at it): : "You're from an alternate world and you're a Mixel Prince there, and the crown ''actually has a mixel max embedded in it that helps power up other max elements and without it, they don't work anymore, and you need them to help protect your mixel world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world, and you won't be able to get back for like, really, really long time!" : — Down to the smallest detail The others are skeptical at this, until Vulk speaks up to confirm this and that he and Zorch are actually Mixels too, shocking everyone except Lunk, who's thrilled to finally meet a mixel-turned-human. : "''That... is...''awesome!" : — Gobba's reaction to the truth With that, Flain rallies his friends together in cleaning up and redecorating the school auditorium, an effort that many of the school's students lend a helping hand in. When the renovations are finished, Principal Azulongmon is so impressed by the students' efforts that he doesn't postpone the Fall Formal. As everyone leaves to get ready for the dance, Azulongmon reminds the students to vote for the Fall Formal Prince as they leave the gym, and a number of students cast their ballot for Flain. In a gym equipment storage room, Mal chews out Alejandro and Scott for going overboard in their trashing of the auditorium, as he needs the Formal to go on that night just as much as Flain does. The night of the Fall Formal (FMHA) The groups return to the boutique to get themselves ready for the Formal later that evening. They change into fancier shoes and dresses and put on jewelry themed after each of their respective Cubits. The groups arrive at Canterlot High later that evening in a limousin. As they enter the school, Rose Rock pulls up in her car. She jumps out and quickly runs up to Flain, asking if he would reconsider and have at least one dance with her. Flain, jumbling up his words as he attempts to explain that his flurry of "no"'s earlier wasn't directed at her, accepts. Inside the auditorium, the groups and the rest of the attendees dance to Rose Rock and her band's live performance. Flain Notices Mal is nowhere to be seen and asks Duncan about it, to which Duncan replies that he isn't there because he most likely knew Flain won the Fall Formal crown. After the band finishes their song, Principals Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon walk on stage to announce the Prince of the Fall Formal. After some words of praise to the students for their hard work, Principal Azulongmon announces the winner—Flain. As Principal Azulongmon congratulates Flain and places the Fall Formal crown on his head, Alejandro and Scott sneak into the auditorium through a back door and kidnap Mike. Mike screams out for Flain, and he runs out after the duo, followed quickly by his friends and the 8 tribes. Alejandro and Scott take Mike into the school courtyard near the statue, where Mal is waiting. Showdown in the courtyard (FMHA) Flain and his friends find themselves face-to-face with Mal, brandishing a sledgehammer and ready to destroy the portal back to Planet Mixel. Flain tells Mal not to hurt Mike; Mal, saying he "wouldn't dream of it", tells Alejandro and Scott to let Mike go. Mal then gives Flain an ultimatum: give the crown back and be allowed to return to Planet Mixel, or keep the crown and never go back. Flain, maintaining his fortitude, keeps the crown. Surprised by this, Mal tries to reason with Flain to hand over the crown, to which Flain replies by explaining he's seen what Mal has been able to do to Canterlot High even without the magic the crown will give him. Mal appears to give up, throwing the sledgehammer down. Flain's friends surround him and commend his selflessness. Hearing the flurry of kind words directed towards Flain, Mal loses his temper and charges at Flain, tackling him and knocking the crown off his head. During the minutes that follow, the crown repeatedly trades hands as Flain and his friends attempt to keep it out of Mal's, Alejandro's, and Scott's possession. In a moment of absentmindedness, Mal uses the pogo stick provided to bounce up high and crash down on top of Flain tosses the crown away, and it ends up catches in Mal's hands. A giddy Mal immediately places the crown on his head. As soon as he does this, a magical aura surrounds his and he is lifted up into the air. Flain, his friends, and onlooking Fall Formal attendees watch in horror as Mal is surrounded by a dark aura and transformed into a demonic creature Monstrous Ursula-Like from the Little Mermaid, with dark purple skin, fiery hair, wings, and a tail. Using his magic, Mal proceeds to turn Alejandro and Scott into demons similar in appearance. The students retreat to the supposed safety of the school doors, but the transformed Mal tears away the entire front entrance, declaring himself the students' "prince" and demanding their loyalty. He flies into the school and projects his magic onto the fleeing students, hypnotizing them into submission. With the student body under his control, Mal explains to Flain that it was never his intention to destroy the portal; he wanted the crown not to rule the school but to rule Planet Mixel, with the help of his brainwashed followers. Flain stands his ground however, and his friends back him up. Unfazed by their defiance, Mal hurls a fireball at Flain to take him out. Just before the spell hits, Flain's friends huddle around him. Mal cackles and Laughs evilly at his apparent victory, so much for true friendship, but is shocked in horror to find his attack had no effect. A rainbow force field surrounding Flain and his friends had protected them from Mal's attack. Flain reasons that the magic contained in his Cubit united with "those that helped create it". An aura from the crown engulfs Flain and his friends in light, linking each of them to their Cubit and giving them Mixel-like traits, including actual ears, wings, and hair extensions resembling tails and transforms into Maxes when viewed from the front. Infernite Max finally proclaims that while Mal may have the crown on his head, he cannot wield its power because he lacks the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship. The magic surrounding Infernite Max and his Maxes explodes, causing a double-helical rainbow to shoot out and engulf Mal, As Mal Screams and Strikes into his Evil heart and Explodes, And as Mal screams again trapping into the a rainbow-colored tornado that strips him of his power Then Explodes and releases the students of his mind control, As Demonic Mal Screams and Explodes Himself into a Rainbow Explosion. Aftermath (FMHA) As the bright light dissipates, the students congregate at the front of the school. Mike runs out to Flain, who is lying on the ground with his friends. Flain gets up with the help of Mike and hugs him while their friends approach him. The seven of them notice a large crater in the ground, with Mal—returned to normal—lying at the bottom of it. Flain tells Mal that he will never be able to become a true evil as a goth and rule Planet Mixel and that he has shown everyone who he really is. Mal, reduced to tears and began to cry, apologizes to everyone for what he's done. Flain goes on to say that the magic of friendship exists everywhere, not just on Planet Mixel, and that Mal can either seek it out or "forever be alone". Mal explains he doesn't know anything about friendship, to which Flain points to his friends and says they can teach him. As Mike cheers the Mixels on, Principal Azulongmon walks up to give Flain his crown back, announcing that what everyone had seen that night was exemplary of how a prince should act. Rose Rock then extends her hand to Flain, asking him for a dance. The scene cuts to the auditorium once more, with the students dancing to a reprise of "This Is Our Big Night". Rose Rock joins Flain in a very equine dance style before Photo Finnish takes a group picture of Flain, his friends, Zorch, Vulk and Mike. Epilogue: Return to Planet Mixel Flain embraces his friends in the school courtyard and asks them to look out for Mal. As he asks this, Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon hands Mal a masonry trowel, with Alejandro and Scott following up with a wheelbarrow of bricks in order to repair the wall. Flain tells his friends that although they had only known each other for a short time, he will miss them dearly. Mike compliments Flain on his crown on the way to the portal, and the four finally step through. The Clock strikes at Midnight and the moon rises to its peak to cover over the center star and with a flash of moonlight, the portal closes behind them, causing Flain's friends to lose their Mixel bodies, wings, and added hair. Zaptor attempts to follow Flain, Zorch, Vulk and Mike through the portal, only to smack into a solid surface. Back in Arendelle, Flain's friends and the princess, queen, snowman and ice harvester wait patiently for his return. Flain emerges through the portal, teetering on his hind legs as he is once again a lego creature, and drops down to all two feet and two hands. His friends run up to greet him, congratulating him on his return and the retrieval of his crown. Princess Anna asks about Mal, and Flain replies that he's been left in good "hands". As a confused Duncan and Zoey look at each other, Mike, Vulk and Zorch comes through the portal shortly after. Flain's friends walk through the castle with him and bombard him with questions, but Flain tells them he's too tired from all the dancing, eliciting a shocked reaction from them. Flain bumps into the same Mixel he'd bumped into before his journey began, mirroring his encounter with Rose Rock in the human world. Flain asks who the guard is, and Queen Elsa explains that she's a new member of the royal guard named Rose Rock. Flain's friends immediately pick up that Flain may have a crush on her and playfully tease him, and Zaptor—much like his human counterpart had—manages to guess Rose Rock's exact actions from Flain's time in the other world. : "''Totally reminds you of a girl you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for prince of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?! Right?" : — Down to the smallest detail After a surprised reaction from Flain and Zaptor explaining that it was "just a hunch", the scene transitions from a confident Flain and a happy Mike, Vulk and Zorch to an upward internal to external view of the Arendelle into the sky. The scene fades to black and the credits roll. Trivia *This film is based on My Little Pony Equestria Girls. *The storyline continues in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. *Alejandro and Scott will work for Mal. *Optimus Prime says Cadance's line. Scenes *Prologue: Flain's Coronation *The Crown of the chosen one Stolen *Canterlot High School (FMHA) *The Frosticons, The Flexers, The Spikels, The Glorp Corp, The Cragsters and the Electroids *Mending Friendships *Rallying the students (FMHA) *Time to Come Together (FMHA) *The night of the Fall Formal (FMHA) *Showdown in the courtyard (FMHA) *Aftermath (FMHA) *Epilogue: Return to Planet Mixel Songs *Mixels Theme song remix *This Strange World *Helping Flain win his Crown *This is Our Big Night *This is Our Big Night (Reprise) *A Friend for Life Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55